shrikealphaninerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Historical Precedence for the Modern Family Wiki
Welcome to the Family A fan-made world of a potential Canada, set in the year 2045. What's Going On? This is a personal project of mine, where I describe my ideal Canada, set in the year 2045. If you clicked on the link despite the description, colour me impressed. I welcome you to look through it. Directory Culture * Cuisine of Canada * Culture of Canada * List of newspapers in Canada by circulation * Media in Canada * Sports in Canada Demographics * Demographics of Canada (Population Growth, Ethnic Breakdown, Education Levels, Language, Population Distribution) * List of census metropolitan areas and agglomerations in Canada * List of projected census metropolitan areas and agglomerations in Canada Economy * Economy of Canada * List of companies headquartered in the Greater Toronto Area * List of companies with offices in the Greater Toronto Area * Science and Technology in Canada ** Canadian Agency for Space Exploration ** National Research Council (Canada) ** Technology Centres of Canada * Tempest-Flash Enterprises * Westlake (region) Education * Higher education in Canada Law and Law Enforcement * Canadian Border Services Agency * Canadian Coast Guard ** List of Canadian Coast Guard Bases * Inland Search and Rescue Corps ** List of Inland Search and Rescue Corps Bases * Canadian Intelligence Community ** Security and Intelligence Bureau ** Canadian Security Intelligence Service ** Communications Security Establishment ** Foreign Intelligence Service ** Joint Imagery Organisation ** Office of Corporate Intelligence * Joint Protection Service * Royal Canadian Mounted Police Government, Foreign Relations and Military * Canadian Armed Forces * Canadian Army ** Royal Canadian Regiment * Canadian Special Operations Forces Command ** 44th Special Operations Aviation Wing ** Advanced Reconnaissance Group ** Joint Incident Response Unit ** Joint Task Force 2 ** Special Maritime Detachment ** Special Tactics Group * Conditional Response Division - Canadian counterpart emergency management agency * Defence Research and Development Canada * Foreign Relations of Canada * Inland Search and Rescue Canada - ground and inland search and rescue air resources * Politics of Canada * Public Health Agency of Canada * Royal Canadian Air Force ** List of active Canadian military aircraft * Royal Canadian Navy ** Naval Support Command ** List of active Royal Canadian Navy ships Infrastructure * Energy in Canada * Healthcare in Canada * Transportation in Canada ** Bus rapid transit in Canada ** Commuter rail in Canada ** List of metro systems in Canada ** List of busiest rail stations in Toronto ** Metrolinx ** Rapid transit in Canada ** Toronto Transit Commission ** Transport in Toronto ** Trams in Canada ** Via Rail * Water supply and sanitation in Canada Miscellaneous * Toronto * Montreal * Vancouver * Calgary * Ottawa * Edmonton * Quebec City * Winnipeg * Hamilton * Halifax * Kitchener-Cambridge-Waterloo * Victoria * St. John's * Sherbrooke Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse